bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganju's Gang
Ganju's Gang is a group of men who serve the Shiba clan and roam the West Rukongai with their boss, Ganju Shiba. The gang members, like their leader, are partial for using wild boars as their means of transportation. Plot Soul Society arc Their boss, Ganju Shiba gets into a fight with Ichigo Kurosaki that spills onto the streets. They immediately step in and prevent Ichigo's friends from helping out by blocking Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue with their boars.Bleach manga; Chapter 77, pages 7-11 When the alarm strapped to Hawk's back begins to sound, they panic and inform Ganju of the time. They all leave and rush off together on their boars, their boss included.Bleach manga; Chapter 78, pages 1 & 4 One of the members, Hawk, later cooks food for Ganju and the Ryoka. Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 4 When Ganju is about to go to Seireitei together with the Ryoka, the gang listens to his speech and are moved by his words. Bleach manga; Chapter 83, pages 15-17 Bount arc before Kariya arrives.]] Two gang members, Hawk and Fever, are hanging out in a Kusajishi casino when Jin Kariya enters the place to make a bid for the locals to invade the Seireitei. The two sneak out at the first sign of trouble and run to report what they saw to Kūkaku Shiba. Claiming to have gone there to do research, they are punished by Kūkaku for having done something forbidden and for lying about it.Bleach anime; Episode 94 The gang follows Ganju, Sado and Orihime through the forests of the Rukongai as they head towards Kusajishi. They don't get there as fast as Ichigo, who refused to ride a boar. They find some thugs from Kusajishi and, after Ganju defeats them, learn about how Kariya is uniting the thugs of Kusajishi in order to revolt against the Seireitei. Ganju decides to find Daiji Hirasago in order to learn more. Hawk is apprehensive about this, believing it to be possible for Daiji to have joined Kariya but Ganju reassures him that Daiji would never do such a thing.Bleach anime; Episode 95 They find Daiji's Gang and learn that Kariya's new recruits are little more than rabble with no Reiatsu thus shouldn't present much of a problem for the Shinigami in battle.Bleach anime; Episode 97 Known members Kenji Yamashita Kenji is a blond man with a tuft of hair rising above his forehead. He rides a boar with a violet mohawk called Mindy. He is never seen without his sunglasses. He is the worst in fist fights as well as in arguments. Bleach manga; Chapter 77, chapter sketch Mitsuru Ishino He is a man with teardrop eyebrows who sports a large Afro haircut held up with the help of a purple headband. His boar has a small patch of curly blond hair, and is called Sonny. He has absolutely no sense of rhythm. Sadatomo Saionji Sadatomo is a bald headed robust man with sunken eyes and is the most menacing member of the gang, although that's not saying much. He wears a drab looking beige shirt and rides a boar called Connie with a single horn strapped to its forehead. He is naturally good at taking care of small animals. Taichi Miyamoto He is a thin man wearing a short pink kimono decorated with hearts. His dark green hair is cut short except in the front where it is grown long and combed over his right eye. Cindy, the boar he rides, has a triangle of black hair on its forehead, echoing his own hairstyle. Taichi always has a large alarm clock strapped to his back, meant to remind the gang's leader of his designated curfew hour. Bleach manga; Chapter 78, page 1 He is Ganju's No. 1 follower and a good cook. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul